UNATCO Handbook
is a book appearing in Deus Ex. It is a handbook containing basic information about UNATCO, its duties and operations available to all operatives of the organization. Transcript 'Dedication' Nihil aliud scit necessitas quam vincere. -- 'Welcome to UNATCO!' CLASSIFICATION: The U.N. has nine levels of security above Top Secret. This manual and all material that is not otherwise marked is classified as Angel/0A. If you are not Angel/0A or above, report immediately to your supervisor or face disciplinary action. Other classifications will be explained upon reaching higher clearance. In its efforts to combat terrorism, the U.N. has created UNATCO for the swift deployment of a COORDINATED FORCE to counteract any insurgent operations. You are justifiably proud to be part of this organization: your physical capabilities place you within the upper one percent of national ground combat units, while your mental capabilities have been honed to sharpness by the UNATCO Academy. But as part of a larger organization, you also understand the necessity to HEED ORDERS from your superiors without hesitation; your superiors are typically briefed on matters for which you may not be cleared, and hesitation on the part of an agent can result in the serious IMPAIRMENT of mission objectives and attendant CASUALTIES. UNATCO has faith in you, and this faith will be REWARDED in due time as your operational capacities are increased. Brave the darkness, for you carry the torch of freedom. 'UNATCO and the Public' In carrying out our duties, UNATCO agents often come in contact with the public. You are a PEACEKEEPER, and your first objective is to safeguard human life. Though terrorists may see an advantage in harming civilians, UNATCO agents do not. Issue a warning before firing at a suspect and always instruct bystanders to "get down on the ground." Refrain from firing into large crowds. Every civilian hurt is collateral damage. However, keep in mind that no civilian with a clearance below Angel/0A should be trusted and may be a potential spy. ANYONE can be a spy, and secrecy is our ally. REMEMBER: WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER. 'UNATCO and the Police' In carrying our their duties, UNATCO agents often work with other law-enforcement agencies. We remain a small, elite organization. Until our ranks expand, we must rely on the cooperation of local police, governments, intelligence agencies, and corporate security divisions. Always be courteous when requesting information or filing an extradition request. As our jurisdiction widens, we will inevitably experience conflicts with some local officials. Do not resort to unnecessary intimidation in these situations, and report any problems to the appropriate UNATCO liaison. Above all, an international law enforcement body requires the RESPECT and SUPPORT of all participating nations. 'UNATCO and the World' For far too long terrorists have exploited international tensions and regional legislative variations to elude authorities. A significant step was made towards eliminating these legal loopholes when U.S. President Philip Riley Mead lobbied the Congress to make the U.S. a UNATCO member nation: "Enough is enough!" he declared in his landmark State of the Union address, and the citizens of the United States responded with enthusiastic endorsement of his position. Not only did the United States become a charter member of UNATCO, but UNATCO headquarters are now located on Liberty Island in the shadow of that shattered monument to FREEDOM. UNATCO deals not only with terrorist threats, but also any transgressions of the international legal code, including drug trafficking, software piracy, and money laundering. With the full support of the United States, UNATCO was for the first time able to truly declare itself the "WORLD'S POLICEMAN." 'UNATCO and the Future' As science progresses at an ever increasing rate, more and more advanced technology is finding its way into the hands of the common criminal, resulting in a deadly threat to LIFE and PROPERTY throughout the world. While it is impractical to restrict the free-flow of information already present in the public sector, UNATCO is committed to insuring that this threat does not go unaddressed. Even now, UNATCO research and development employs some of the most talented scientific minds in the world to develop proprietary technologies in absolute security for field use by our agents -- including such innovations as the XXXXXXX XXXXX and XXXXXX, or the lifesaving XXXXX. Under NO circumstances should agents discuss ANY piece of equipment or technique currently employed by UNATCO. Agents operating contrary to this directive will face immediate disciplinary action. Within our laboratories lies not just the future of law enforcement, but a SAFE, SECURE future for all mankind. filtered per UNATCO Terror Monitoring Act 919-05 Sec. IV 'UNATCO and the Press' Because UNATCO will often deal with situations that cannot easily be contained, agents may unfortunately need to interact with the press. If you are not trained for such interaction, do not -- repeat, DO NOT -- speak with journalists, regardless of nationality. They are skilled in misdirection and propaganda. Refuse comment. Remember: Security procedures are our first line of defense. SECRETS are LIVES. Always refer reporters at crime scenes to UNATCO information officers and fact management teams. 'Appendix A: Origins of UNATCO' In recent years the swelling tide of international terrorism coupled with enmity between states, wildly varying laws, and an anachronistic devotion to arbitrary borders has resulted in the decreasing effectiveness of local law enforcement. To resolve the problem, a neutral agency was required to enforce international law in an impartial manner around the world. UNATCO was formed with just such a mission in mind, an organization that could transcend national boundaries and provide security for all nations that subscribe to its charter. Founded with the principles of the United Nations as its cornerstone, UNATCO is FAIR, JUST, and protects the individual liberties of all the citizens of the world. The criminal thrives on anonymity, but soon there will be no place for them to hide. Victory over terrorism is the prize for our VIGILANCE. See also * UNATCO * UNATCO Training Manual ru:Справочник UNATCO Category:Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers Category:UNATCO